1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light plant for bicycles having an electric circuit, which includes at least one front light, a rear light and a dynamo adapted to be driven by the bicycle, and a voltage limiting circuitry for the light voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such plants are known in a variety of designs, specifically also as parking light plants. In this respect attention is drawn to the German patent specifications DE-A 31 14 767 and DE-A-31 06 569. From these disclosures the problem relating to strongly fluctuating supply voltages and corresponding small or fluctuating light output of the bulbs operated thereby are known. In order to obviate these drawbacks electronically operating voltage and current limiting devices in the form of zener diodes have been proposed, by means of which harmful voltage peaks were not supplied to the bulb. On the other hand, it was foreseen in case of a supply by batteries to switch additional batteries in upon a decrease of the voltage. In these generally known plants it was necessary to limit the voltage to the lower level of the battery voltage, whereby in case of higher voltages the electrical power remained unused or was dissipated. This is inefficient, specifically if the light plant for bicycles shall also lend itself to be operated by rechargeable batteries.